Without You I'm Nothing
by Namipasiem
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Booth no hubiera podido salvar a Brennan del disparo de Pam la gorda? Un final alternativo al capítulo 3x14. SUBIDO EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO!
1. Chapter 1

_**HOLA! aquí vengo con otra fic, que como ya puse en el resumen, se trata de un final alternativo al capítulo 3x14. ¡Espero que os guste! ;-)**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**CAPÍTULO 1**

- Seeley

Pam Nunan, de pie junto a la barra del local, susurró el nombre del agente, intentando llamar su atención. Desde que lo vio se enamoró de él, era un hombre muy atractivo, educado y sobre todo, uno de los pocos hombres que la habían tratado bien en su vida. Ella sabía que no encontraría un hombre así nunca más, y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo escapar.

Pero estaba ella, la flacucha de su compañera, Temperance Brennan. Ahí estaba, sobre el escenario, cantando la famosa canción de Cyndi Lauper, creyéndose una verdadera artista.

- _"Patético"_ – pensó.

Y frente al escenario, sentado en primera fila estaba él, su amado Seeley, mirándola embobado, como si no existiese nada más en el mundo aparte de ella.

- _"Seeley, estoy aquí mi amor, mírame"_ – dijo interiormente, con la esperanza de que el apuesto agente se girase y la viera, y entonces la levantara, se acercara, la besase en los labios y le dijera, con una sonrisa "Eh mi amor, ¡has venido!".

Pero no, Booth seguía embobado mirando a esa espantapájaros y ahora incluso la animaba moviéndose en su silla al compás de la música.

Pam cerró los puños con fuerza en un intento de contener toda la rabia que sentía. No iba a permitir que esa odiosa doctora flacucha se saliera con la suya. Seeley era suyo, y no permitiría que nadie se lo arrebatase.

- No dejaré que nadie nos separe, mi amor – dijo en voz baja sacando la pistola que tenía en el bolso.

Por su parte, Temperance Brennan se encontraba en el punto álgido de su actuación. Había dejado ya del todo la vergüenza a un lado y ahora bailaba y saltaba sobre el escenario, animada por Booth y el resto del equipo.

De pronto, se escuchó un ruido, una especie de detonación, y el tiempo se paró. Una quemazón intensa invadió el pecho de la antropóloga, la habían disparado.

La gente comenzó a gritar y a esconderse como podían bajo las mesas siguiendo su instinto de superviviencia, sin percatarse siquiera de lo que ocurría en el escenario, al igual que Booth, quien nada más escuchar el disparo, con un rápido reflejo se giró, sacando su arma, buscando al causante del mismo, ignorando que éste había alcanzado a su compañera.

Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Pam la gorda bajando el arma.

- Lo he hecho por nosotros, Seeley – dijo, dejando entrever una sonrisa.

Entonces Booth lo entendió todo. Aterrado, se dio la vuelta y vio a su compañera, herida y cayendo desplomada al suelo.

- ¡Huesos! – exclamó horrorizado y fue corriendo hacia ella.

- ¡Zack, llama a una ambulancia! – gritó Hodgins.

- ¡Seeley! – gritó Pam, frustrada al ver que su amado agente la dejaba de lado para atender a su compañera.

- ¡Deténganla! – gritó Booth, y los hombres que estaban al lado de Pam le arrabataron el arma a la mujer y la sujetaron por los brazos.

- ¡Seeley te estás equivocando! – gritó Pam, desesperada - ¡Yo te quiero, lo he hecho por ti!

Booth la ignoró y terminó de recorrer la distancia que lo separaba de Brennan, se arrodilló junto a ella y comprobó aterrorizado que estaba inconsciente.

- ¡Huesos! ¡Huesos, contesta! – dijo dándole pequeños cachetes -. Vamos Huesos, ¡abre los ojos! – suplicó desesperado, sacudiéndole la cara con cuidado -¡Huesos despierta! ¡Abre los ojos!

Tras unos segundos que le parecieron interminables, por fin Brennan recobró el conocimiento, asustada, casi sin aliento.

- Oh gracias a Dios – suspiró Booth esperanzado al verla despertar -. Tranquila Huesos, estoy aquí, te vas a poner bien – le dijo para tranquilizarla, aunque en realidad era más para tranquilizarse a sí mismo.

En el otro extremo del bar, Pam Nunan, en un arranque de ira al ver que su rival continuaba con vida, logró liberarse de quienes la sujetaban, recuperó su arma y la apuntó hacia la antropóloga, pero Booth, que la vio, fue más rápido que ella y le disparó entre ceja y ceja, matándola en el acto.

- Huesos – dijo volviéndose hacia su compañera, que respiraba con dificultad.

El agente la incorporó un poco y la puso sobre su regazo. Al hacerlo pudo ver que la herida de bala, que tenía en el espacio entre el hombro y el pecho derechos, no tenía orificio de salida por la espalda, y lo que era peor, la herida no sangraba excesivamente, lo que significaba que la hemorragia era interna.

- Oh mierda – murmuró para sí lo más bajo que pudo para no preocuparla a ella -. Eh Huesos, mírame – le dijo, acomodándola como pudo entre sus brazos, mientras con una mano le presionaba la herida -. Te vas a poner bien, ¿me oyes? Ya la ambulancia está en camino, aguanta un poco más.

La antropóloga lo miraba con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, con el miedo reflejado en ellos. Respirar se le hacía cada vez más difícil y doloroso, y apenas podía oír a Booth. La voz de éste parecía venir desde el fondo de un túnel, mientras en sus oídos retumbaban los acelerados latidos de su corazón. A cada bocanada de aire que agónicamente tomaba por la boca, más le dolía el pecho y más cansada se sentía.

- Te pondrás bien, te lo prometo – no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez un Booth aterrado, que contenía con todas sus fuerzas el llanto para no preocupar a la antropóloga -. Te llevaremos al hospital y saldrás como nueva, para seguir resolviendo casos juntos, ¿eh? – dijo esforzándose por sonreír.

- B… Bo… Booth … yo… - habló Brennan, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

- Shhhh, no hables – le dijo poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de ella -, tienes que ahorrar fuerzas. Cuando te recuperes me dirás todo lo que quieras, incluso te dejaré que me des uno de esos discursos antropológicos que tanto te gustan – le sonrió, con los ojos inundados.

La antropóloga, muy débil, sonrió ligeramente, pero pronto su expresión fue cambiando a una de pánico, cuando sitió como el aire ya no llegaba a sus pulmones y se asfixiaba. Booth lo notó de inmediato y la incorporó un poco más, intentando facilitarle la respiración.

- ¡Vamos Huesos, aguanta! – le rogó -. Eres fuerte, tú puedes, lo sé – intentó animarla, pero era inútil –. Estoy aquí, contigo, y no te voy a dejar, así que tú tampoco puedes dejarme. ¡Venga Huesos, vamos!

Pero Brennan empeoraba rápidamente, respiraba agónicamente como un pececillo fuera del agua, y de pronto comenzó a toser y a escupir sangre por la boca. Booth no era médico, pero no necesitaba serlo para saber que ese síntoma era muy grave, y lo comprobó cuando, tras unos golpes de tos, la antropóloga quedó inconsciente entre sus brazos.

- ¿Huesos? – la llamó, asustado, pera ella no respondía - ¡Huesos! – sacudiéndole la cara - ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ LA MALDITA AMBULANCIA!? – gritó desesperado.

Y, como si hubieran escuchado su súplica, en ese momento los paramédicos entraron al local, cargando sus mochilas de material médico.

- Abran paso por favor – decían, apartando a la multitud allí presente.

- ¡Aquí! ¡Dense prisa! – dijo Booth llamando su atención.

- Peter, vete tú con él, yo me quedo con ella – dijo uno de los paramédicos agachándose junto al cuerpo de Pam.

- De acuerdo – dijo el otro paramédico y se fue corriendo hacia el escenario -. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – le preguntó a Booth.

- Le han disparado – acertó a decir entre sollozos -. Tiene que salvarla, ¿me oye? ¡Sálvela!

- Tranquilícese, haremos todo lo posible, se lo aseguro – dijo el paramédico -. Ayúdeme a acostarla en el suelo – le pidió y Booth así lo hizo.

- Está muerta – dijo el otro paramédico refiriéndose a Pam, volviendo junto a su compañero.

- Señor, necesitamos que se aparte y nos deje trabajar – le pidió Peter a Booth.

- No, no pienso moverme de aquí. Ella es mi compañera, ¿entiende? ¡No pienso dejarla! – se resistió el agente.

- Seeley, déjales hacer su trabajo – dijo Cam, que por fin salió del shock inicial, apartando a Booth unos metros más atrás.

- No respira, pero tiene pulso, aunque débil – dijo Peter -. Hay que intubarla, Carl vete ventilándola con el ambú mientras yo voy preparándolo todo – dijo a su compañero.

- No puede morir, Camille, ella no – dijo Booth llorando mientras veía a los dos paramédicos atender a la antropóloga -. Si muere jamás podré perdonármelo.

- Eh Seeley, mírame – dijo ella con tono serio, sujetándole el rostro con las manos para obligarlo a mirarla -. Brennan no va a morir, ¿me oyes? Ella es una mujer fuerte, va a salir de ésta – le dijo con convicción.

- Esto es culpa mía, yo debí protegerla, ¿qué clase de compañero soy? Debí haber interceptado esa bala.

- Eh eh, escúchame, tú no tienes la culpa de nada – le dijo Cam -. Tú no podías saber que esto ocurriría, nadie podía saberlo.

Mientras tanto, los paramédicos seguían junto a Brennan, haciendo todo lo posible para estabilizarla. La acababan de intubar y mientras Carl la ventilaba con el ambu que previamente había unido al tubo endotraqueal, Peter, el otro paramédico, la monitorizó para ver sus constantes vitales. La alarma del monitor pronto empezó a sonar, mostrando parpadeante la curva de la tensión arterial y la de la frecuencia cardíaca.

**_CONTINUARÁ_ ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**_muchas gracias por sus reviews! me encanta entrar y ver vuestros comentarios. Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste. ;-)_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

- ¡Joder! – maldijo el paramédico al observar las constantes de Brennan, y con cuidado, giró el cuerpo de la antropóloga hacia él, para valorar la trayectoria de la herida -. ¡Mierda! Me lo temía.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Carl.

- Está en shock hipovolémico, la herida no está sangrando demasiado externamente y no tiene orificio de salida, lo que quiere decir que la hemorragia es interna. Por la zona en la que le han dado seguro que tiene un hemotórax, y muy importante.

- Está bien, ¿qué hacemos entonces? Tú eres el médico – dijo Carl.

- Estoy en quinto de medicina, no soy médico – le corrigió Peter -. Sigue ventilando, yo voy a cogerle una vía, necesita líquidos urgentemente.

- ¿Y luego?

- Luego nos la llevamos al hospital echando leches o esta mujer se nos muere.

A unos pocos metros de distancia, Booth lo observaba todo con lágrimas en los ojos y con una gran impotencia de no poder hacer nada por su compañera. A su lado, los squints estaban totalmente conmocionados, apenas reaccionaban.

Peter le cogió una vía a Brennan y le conectó un suero, que mantuvo en alto con su mano derecha, presionándolo para que bajara más rápido.

- Rápido, vete a buscar la camilla y el respirador, yo la ventilaré mientras tanto.

- De acuerdo – dijo Carl y obedeció a su compañero. Pocos segundos después volvía con dos camillas y el respirador, una normal como cualquier camilla de hospital, y sobre ésta, la segunda camilla, una muy final de metal que se desmontaba por la mitad.

Tras conectar a la antropóloga al respirador, los paramédicos la colocaron sobre la camilla de metal desmontable y luego la subieron a la camilla normal.

- ¿A dónde se la llevan? – preguntó Booth, que al verlos subir a su compañera a la camilla, se acercó hacia ellos.

- Vamos al Hospital Sta. Sophie, es el más cercano – dijo Carl.

- ¿Cómo está? ¿Se va a salvar, verdad? – preguntó Booth, desesperado, y cogió la mano de su compañera, la cual notó fría y húmeda.

- No lo sabemos, aún es pronto para decirlo – dijo Peter de la forma más suave que pudo -. Ahora por favor, apártese, tenemos que llevárnosla inmediatamente.

- Voy con ustedes – dijo Booth.

- No, lo siento pero no puede acompañarnos – dijo Peter.

- Oiga, soy agente del FBI y…

- Lo siento señor, las normas son para todos, no puede acompañarnos – dijo Carl -. Si quiere puede seguirnos en su coche, pero no puede ir con nosotros en la ambulancia.

- Hazles caso Seeley – le dijo Cam, poniéndole una mano en el hombro derecho -, sigámoslos en tu coche, es lo mejor.

- No puedo abandonarla, Camille – dijo, derrotado.

- No la estás abandonando, está en buenas manos, créeme, ellos son los únicos que pueden hacer algo por ella ahora, no nosotros.

- Resiste Huesos, por favor, te lo ruego – dijo besando la mano de su compañera mientras dos lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

- Venga, tenemos que irnos ya – dijo cuando el agente soltó la mano de Brennan y Carl y él empujaron la camilla hasta el exterior. Con prisa pero con cuidado, la subieron a la ambulancia y Peter se quedó con ella en la parte trasera, manteniendo el suero en alto. Carl cerró las puertas ante las decenas de curiosos que los miraban y luego subió a la cabina, arrancó el vehículo, encendió la sirena y las luces y salió del lugar a toda prisa.

Sin perder tiempo, Booth y el resto del equipo subieron en la SUV y siguieron a la ambulancia hasta el hospital. El agente, que había conectado las luces y la sirena del coche, conducía como un auténtico loco, provocando el pánico de sus acompañantes, quienes en algún que otro momento llegaron a temer seriamente por su integridad física.

En pocos minutos llegaron a la puerta de urgencias, donde Booth aparcó detrás de la ambulancia.

- ¡Eh! No puede dejar el coche aquí – dijo uno de los seguritas, que se acercaba hacia ellos rápidamente, con cara de pocos amigos -. Esto es sólo para ambulancias.

- Bien, toma Hodgins – dijo tirándole las llaves del coche al entomólogo -. Quítalo.

- Vale – dijo Hodgins atrapando las llaves con su mano derecha.

Mientras el entomólogo se llevaba la SUV de allí, Booth y los demás observaron como los paramédicos bajaban a Brennan de la ambulancia.

- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó Booth acercándose a ellos.

- No ha habido cambios – dijo Peter mientras él y Carl empujaban la camilla hasta la puerta que daba paso al servicio de urgencias. Booth y los demás los siguieron.

- Señores, lo siento pero no pueden pasar – los interrumpió un segurita cortándoles el paso cuando el agente y los squints se disponían a entrar a urgencias -. Por favor, diríjanse a la sala de espera.

- Oiga, esa de ahí es mi compañera – se encaró Booth.

- Lo siento, pero es zona restringida, no puede pasar. Vaya a la sala de espera y pronto saldrá el médico a hablar con ustedes.

- Está bien, disculpe, así lo haremos – dijo Cam tirando de Booth antes de que el agente montase un espectáculo.

Entretanto, en uno de los boxes de trauma del servicio de urgencias, médicos y enfermeros luchaban por salvarle la vida a la antropóloga.

- Mujer, herida de bala en el tórax sin orificio de salida – decía Peter en voz alta mientras entraba en el box arrastrando la camilla, junto a Carl -. Pulso 130, tensión 50 de sistólica, le hemos pasado 1.000 de líquidos pero no remonta.

- Llama a rayos y diles que vengan ya, es urgente – ordenó uno de los médicos a una enfermera.

- Una, dos y tres – contaron todo el personal al unísono para trasladar a Temperance de la camilla de la ambulancia a la camilla del box, y una vez cambiada, los paramédicos se fueron.

- Necesitamos pruebas cruzadas para saber el tipo de sangre y que alguien llame a banco para que suban inmediatamente tres unidades de cero negativo – dijo otro de los médicos.

- Tensión de 45/20 – dijo una de las enfermeras, que la acababa de monitorizar, mientras otra enfermera se encargaba de cortarle la ropa a Brennan.

- Se está desangrando, pasadle la sangre a chorro, y necesito un pleurecath, ¡rápido! – dijo el primer médico - ¿Dónde demonios están los de rayos?

- Ya estoy aquí – dijo el técnico de rayos entrando con el aparato en la habitación.

- Ya era hora – dijo el médico -. Quiero una placa de tórax para ya mismo.

- Salid, voy a disparar los rayos – avisó el técnico tras colocarle la placa de metal en la espalda a Brennan.

Médicos y enfermeros salieron unos segundos del box para protegerse de la radiación, y cuando el técnico les avisó volvieron a entrar rápidamente.

- La sistólica ha bajado a 40 – alertó una de las enfermeras.

- Llama a quirófano y que baje un cirujano inmediatamente – dijo el segundo médico.

- Dadme el pleurecath – pidió el otro médico, quien tomó el instrumento y lo pinchó en el costado derecho de la antropóloga, dejándole un tubo grueso dentro por el que la sangre contenida en el pulmón empezó a drenar hacia el pleurevac al que estaba conectado el tubo.

- Hemotórax masivo – diagnosticó el segundo médico, observando la placa que el técnico de rayos le acaba de imprimir -. Ha perdido por lo menos 1 litro, y la bala está incrustada en el extremo superior derecho del pulmón.

- Hay que operarla ahora mismo – dijo la cirujana, que justo en ese momento acaba de entrar al box , no podemos perder más tiempo, si no le sacamos ya esa bala esta mujer morirá.

Unos pocos minutos más tarde, Temperance Brennan estaba siendo intervenida de urgencia en el quirófano. Al mismo tiempo, en la sala de espera del servicio de urgencias, la angustia y desesperación de nuestros chicos aumentaba más y más.

- ¡Odio esta situación! –se quejaba Booth saber que Huesos está mal y yo aquí, cruzado de brazos sin poder hacer nada para ayudarla. Me da igual lo que diga ese segurita, pienso entrar ahí dentro e ir junto a ella.

- Booth, no hagas ninguna tontería – dijo Cam intentando tranquilizarlo.

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¿No lo entendéis? – mirándolos a todos -. Todo esto ha sido por mi culpa, ella no estaría ahí dentro de no ser por mí.

- Comprendo que esté angustiado agente Booth, y que como compañero y amigo de la doctora se sienta responsable de su seguridad, pero esto no es su culpa, nadie podría haber imaginado lo que sucedió, y por lo tanto nadie podía evitarlo, usted no tiene culpa de nada – dijo apretándole el hombro de forma amistosa.

- No, ¡te equivocas! Yo sí que pude evitarlo. Tú me lo advertiste, me dijiste que esa mujer era peligrosa y yo me burlé de ti, no te hice caso, y por eso ahora Huesos está ahí dentro debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

- No sea injusto consigo mismo Booth, eso no es cierto. Incluso yo ignoraba que esa mujer pudiera llegar a hacer lo que ha hecho.

- Sí Booth, Sweets tiene razón – dijo Ángela, que desde que llegó había permanecido sentada, llorando, con Hodgins a su lado, intentando consolarla.

- Creo que alguien debería llamar a Max y a Russ – dijo Cam.

- Oh Dios, tienes razón – dijo Booth -, me había olvidado completamente de ellos. Ahora mismo los llamo – dijo sacando el teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón.

- ¿Quieres que lo haga yo? – se ofreció la forense.

- No, debo hacerlo yo.

Justo cuando se disponía a llamar al padre y al hermano de su compañera, uno de los médicos de urgencias que atendió a Brennan salía a la sala de espera.


	3. Chapter 3

**_gracias por sus reviews! aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo, espero que les guste ;-)_** **_SALUDOSSS_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

- ¿Familiares de Temperance Brennan? – preguntó en voz alta.

- ¡Aquí! – dijo Booth, que al escuchar al médico colgó inmediatamente el teléfono y se dirigió hacia el hombre, seguido por Cam, Sweets, Ángela, Hodgins y Zack -¿Cómo está ella, doctor? ¿Está bien?

- ¿Son ustedes sus familiares? – preguntó de nuevo el doctor.

- Sí, bueno, no exactamente – aclaró Cam -. Somos sus compañeros de trabajo.

- Pero prácticamente somos su familia – dijo Ángela.

- Es cierto – dijo Sweets.

- Entiendo – dijo el médico.

- Pero díganos, doctor – le pidió Booth, desesperado -. ¿Cómo está?

- Bien, la señorita Brennan vino con un disparo en la parte derecha del tórax – comenzó a hablar.

- Eso ya lo sabemos – lo interrumpió Booth -, queremos que nos diga como está ahora.

- Eso haré, si me deja terminar – dijo el médico.

- Discúlpelo, es que estamos todos muy nerviosos – dijo Cam -. Por favor, continúe.

- Bien, como decía, vino con un disparo en la parte derecha del tórax, sin orificio de salida. La bala le rompió la segunda costilla y luego se quedó incrustada en el pulmón, provocando una gran hemorragia en el mismo. Debido a esa hemorragia, la señorita Brennan perdió mucha sangre y entró en shock hipovolémico. Cuando la trajeron estaba muy débil, apenas tenía tensión. Le pusimos varias bolsas de sangre para recuperar la perdida y también le pusimos un tubo que va al pulmón, para drenar la sangre al exterior.

- Entonces, ¿se pondrá bien, cierto? – preguntó Booth.

- Aún es pronto para decirlo. La bala está en un lugar muy comprometido y ahora mismo están en quirófano operándola. Hasta que no le saquen la bala y paren esa hemorragia no puedo asegurarles nada.

- Oh Dios mío – dijo Booth llevándose las manos a la cabeza, igual que los demás.

- Miren, les seré sincero – dijo el médico -, se trata de una operación muy delicada, y el estado de su compañera es muy débil y perdió mucha sangre, tal vez que no la resista.

- ¡No! – dijo Ángela, llorando -. Mi amiga no va a morir, ¿entiende? Ella es una mujer joven, sana y fuerte, y no se va a dar por vencida, ella no se va a morir – le dijo al médico, con rabia.

- Eh eh eh, Angy, tranquila cariño – la tranquilizó Hodgins, abrazándola.

- Ella no puede morir, Jack, Brennan no – dijo aferrándose a él.

- Claro que no va a morir. Tú misma lo has dicho, Brennan es una mujer fuerte, va a salir de ésta y pronto la tendremos de vuelta en el laboratorio, ya lo verás.

- Lo siento – dijo el doctor -, pero por el momento lo único que pueden hacer es esperar. Una operación de ese tipo dura varias horas, así que tómenlo con calma. En cuanto acabe, el cirujano saldrá a hablar con ustedes.

- De acuerdo, gracias doctor – dijo Cam y el médico desapareció por la misma puerta por la que había salido.

- No, se equivoca – dijo Booth, que por fin pudo reaccionar -. No es lo único que podemos hacer – dijo y salió de la sala de espera.

- Agente Booth, ¿qué va a hacer? – preguntó Sweets preocupado y se dispuso a seguirlo.

- Déjalo – dijo Cam deteniendo al joven psicólogo-. Necesita estar solo.

La forense sabía a dónde se dirigía el agente, lo conocía demasiado y sabía que en esos momentos de desesperación, Booth se aferraba con fuerzas a su fe en Dios y, efectivamente, así era. Pocos segundos después Seeley Booth se encontraba en la puerta de la capilla del hospital. Sin embargo, antes de entrar se acordó de que todavía no había llamado a Max y Russ, y lo hizo en ese mismo instante. Luego, cuando terminó de darles la noticia, colgó el teléfono, lo puso en modo silencioso y entró a la capilla.

Era una sala pequeña, con un pequeño altar al fondo en el centro, presidido por una imagen del Cristo crucificado. Frente al altar, dos hileras de bancos de madera se extendían hasta la puerta, una a cada lado del mismo. A la izquierda de la puerta, una pequeña mesa con velas que se encendían echando una moneda, completaba la decoración de la estancia.

Booth se santiguó mientras cruzaba el umbral del la puerta, en una muestra de respeto y devoción. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y sólo vio a dos personas, una anciana y un hombre de unos 50 años, la primera sentada en el primer banco de la fila de su derecha y el segundo arrodillado en uno de los últimos bancos de la izquierda, ambos con las manos unidas, rezando.

Seeley Booth se sentó unos bancos detrás de la anciana y miró la imagen de Cristo en la cruz. Luego se sacó del cuello la medalla de San Cristóbal que su abuelo le había dado, la guardó entre sus dos manos, y con la vista clavada en la cruz, rezó en silencio. El agente rogó a Dios con todas sus fuerzas que salvase a su compañera, y pidió perdón, arrepentido, porque por los errores que él había cometido, ahora ella pagaba las consecuencias.

Cuando terminó de rezar, se puso de nuevo la medalla, se volvió a santiguar y se levantó, pero antes de irse, se acercó a la mesa de las velas y echó una moneda para encender una por su Huesos. Con la vela encendida, Booth rezó una vez más por Brennan y salió de la capilla para regresar a la sala de espera con los demás. Durante el camino, notó vibrar su teléfono móvil en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Sacó el aparato y vio que lo llamaban del FBI.

- Booth – respondió con desgana al descolgar.

- Agente Booth, lo quiero en mi oficina ahora mismo – era Cullen quien hablaba.

- Lo siento señor, pero en este momento no puedo, estoy en…

- No me importa donde esté ni qué esté haciendo – lo interrumpió su jefe -, quiero verlo en mi despacho en menos de 15 minutos, o aténgase las consecuencias – dijo con tono muy serio y colgó, sin darle a Booth tiempo de contestar.

- Genial – se quejó el agente volviendo a guardar el teléfono en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Booth se apresuró en llegar a la sala de espera.

- Eh chicos, ¿habéis sabido algo?

- No, nada aún – dijo Cam, negando con la cabeza.

- Escuchad, tengo que irme un momento, Cullen acaba de llamarme y dice que me quiere ver ya en su despacho. Si tenéis noticias nuevas llamadme enseguida, ¿de acuerdo? Yo volveré enseguida.

- Descuida – dijo Cam.

- ¡Eh Booth! – lo llamó Hodgins antes de que el agente se fuera – Toma, el coche está frente a la entrada del hospital – dijo lanzándole por el aire las llaves de la SUV.

- Gracias – dijo Booth cogiendo las llaves en el aire y se fue a toda prisa.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde, en las oficinas del FBI:

- ¿Señor? – preguntó Booth abriendo ligeramente la puerta del despacho de su jefe después de dar un par de toques con los nudillos.

- Pase y siéntese, agente Booth – dijo Cullen, sentado tras su mesa.

Booth así lo hizo y cuando se sentó, Cullen se levantó, con expresión seria.

- ¿Qué ocurre, señor? – preguntó Booth, que todavía no sabía el motivo por el cual su jefe lo reclamaba con tanta urgencia.

- Dígamelo usted, Booth. Dígame qué diablos ha ocurrido en ese bar, dígame por qué demonios hay una mujer muerta y tres decenas de testigos que dicen que fue usted quien le disparó. ¿Es eso cierto?

- Sí, señor – respondió Booth con seriedad.

- Pues espero que me dé una buena razón, porque de lo contrario tendré que abrir una investigación y quedará suspendido mientras tanto.

- Esa mujer disparó a Huesos, perdón, a la doctora Brennan – se corrigió -, e iba a hacerlo otra vez, yo sólo defendía a mi compañera – explicó.

- Un momento – dijo Cullen, algo desconcertado y sorprendido -, ¿la mujer del escenario a la que dispararon es la doctora Brennan?

- Sí, señor.

- Oh, lo siento agente Booth – dijo con un tono de voz más amable y calmado, y volvió a tomar asiento -. ¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó exactamente?

- Los mirones y yo habíamos quedado con Huesos en el bar. Es un local de esos donde la gente va a cantar con la esperanza de que algún cazatalentos los haga famosos. Habíamos ido allí porque queríamos que Huesos cantara, y cuando ella llegó la animamos y se subió al escenario. Todo iba bien, ella estaba cantando cuando de repente se oyó un disparo. La gente empezó a gritar, yo cogí mi arma, me giré buscando al autor del disparo y vi a esa mujer, Pam Nunan, bajando el arma. Entonces me dijo que lo había hecho por nosotros, y me di cuenta de que le había disparado a Huesos. Me di la vuelta y la vi caerse al suelo, corrí hacia ella y estaba inconsciente.

- Dios santo – acertó a decir Cullen.

- Yo la llamaba, pero no respondía, hasta que por fin recuperó la consciencia. Cuando lo hizo, vi a Pam coger de nuevo la pistola, apuntando a Huesos, iba a dispararle otra vez, y por eso le disparé yo a ella – terminó de contar Booth intentando con todas sus fuerzas no mostrar sus emociones -. Lo hice para proteger a mi compañera, señor, y volvería a hacerlo otra vez. Si quiere abrir una investigación y suspenderme, lo entiendo – dijo mientras cogía su arma reglamentaria y la placa para entregárselas a su jefe.

- Tranquilo Booth, no será necesario – lo detuvo Cullen -. No habrá ninguna investigación -. No voy a juzgarle por salvarle la vida a su compañera. Yo no tenía ni idea de que la mujer herida era ella, de lo contrario no le habría hecho venir. Supongo que cuando lo llamé estaba en el hospital, ¿no?

- Así es, señor.

- ¿Y cómo está la doctora Brennan?

- Está mal, señor, muy mal. Ahora mismo la están operando, pero los médicos no nos dan muchas esperanzas – dijo con los ojos inundados de lágrimas, luchando para no dejarlas salir.

- Oh vaya, no sabe cuánto lo siento – dijo Cullen, apenado -. Y discúlpeme Booth, pero hay algo que no comprendo. ¿Por qué esa mujer, Pam, le dijo que lo hecho por ustedes?

- Pam era una de las sospechosas de nuestro último caso. Decía ser la novia del cantante muerto, pero en realidad no era más que una acosadora, estaba obsesionada con él, lo seguía, le sacaba fotos a escondidas y se presentaba de noche en su casa. Finalmente quedó descartada como sospechosa y creo que se obsesionó conmigo. Ayer por la noche me llamó y me dijo que quería hablar conmigo de algo importante para el caso, pero con la condición de que fuera yo solo, sin Huesos. Nos vimos aquí, en mi despacho, e intentó coquetearme. Yo le dejé claro que se estaba equivocando y le pedí que se marchara. No volví a saber nada de ella hasta esta noche, cuando la vi con la pistola en las manos.

- Dios mío, esa mujer estaba completamente loca – dijo Cullen, escandalizado -. Seguramente veía a la doctora Brennan como un obstáculo entre los dos y quería quitarla de en medio, por eso le disparó.

- Sí, eso mismo pienso yo. Ahora, si me disculpa, señor, quisiera…

- Si sí, claro, vuelva al hospital – dijo Cullen, que sabía lo que Booth iba a decirle.

- Supongo que querrá un informe sobre lo sucedido…

- No se preocupe por eso agente Booth, ahora su lugar está junto a su compañera, lo más importante es que ella se recupere, el informe puede esperar. Vuelva al hospital, y si necesita unos días libres sólo dígamelo.

- Gracias, señor – dijo Booth levantándose y se fue.


	4. Chapter 4

_**muchas gracias por sus comentarios! ;-) les dejo un nuevo capítulo, después de este tan sólo quedan dos. Espero que les guste! saludosss**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Sin perder tiempo, Booth volvió a la SUV y condujo de vuelta al Hospital Sta. Sophie. A esas horas de la noche era tráfico era denso, así que conectó la sirena y las luces para abrirse paso y llegar antes. Gracias a eso, en pocos minutos estaba entrando a la sala de espera, de donde los cerebrines no se habían movido.

- ¿Todavía no han dicho nada? – preguntó acercándose a ellos.

- No – respondió Ángela, que tenía los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

- Ya el médico nos advirtió que la operación duraría horas – les recordó Cam -, hay que tener paciencia.

- Cam tiene razón, chicos – dijo Booth -. La operación va para lago, si queréis podéis iros a comer algo y descansar un poco, yo me quedaré.

- De eso nada, Seeley – dijo Cam.

- No me moveré de aquí hasta que mi amiga salga de ese quirófano – dijo Ángela.

- Yo tampoco – dijo Hodgins.

- Ni yo – dijo Zack.

- Ni yo – repitió Sweets.

- Ya lo has oído – dijo Cam -, no nos iremos a ninguna parte, no vamos a dejar a Brennan sola, ni a ti tampoco.

- Está bien – suspiró Booth dejando ver una leve sonrisa.

- Bueno, nos espera una larga noche – dijo Hodgins - ¿qué os parece si voy a por unas tilas?

- Sí, nos harán falta – dijo Cam.

- Acompáñame, Zack.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó el joven.

- Porque no podré traerlas todas yo solo – explicó el entomólogo -. Anda, vamos.

Los dos hombre se fueron y Booth se quedó con Cam, Sweets y una compungida Ángela, que no dejaba de sollozar.

- Eh, vamos Ángela – dijo Booth suavemente sentándose junto a la artista -, tienes que ser fuerte – la consoló poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro derecho -. Todos tenemos que serlo, por Huesos.

- Lo sé, pero es que no puedo dejar de pensar en Brennan, ahí tirada en el suelo del escenario, herida – dijo dejando escapar nuevamente un par de lágrimas.

- Eh, ven aquí – le susurró, abrazándola.

- Booth, ¿y si ella…?

- Eso no va a suceder – la interrumpió, sabiendo lo que iba a decir -. Tú y yo conocemos bien a Brennan, sabemos lo fuerte y cabezota que es, y va a salir de ésta, estoy seguro.

- ¿Lo prometes? – dijo la artista, entre lágrimas.

- Lo prometo – le aseguró él -. Venga, ahora respira hondo unas cuantas veces y tranquilízate – dijo deshaciendo el abrazo y sujetándola por los hombros -. No me gusta ver llorar a una chica tan linda – le sonrió, guiñándole un ojo.

Ángela también sonrió y se secó las lágrimas con el pañuelo que tenía en la mano.

- Eso es. ¿Ves? Mucho mejor así – dijo Booth con una sonrisa.

- Gracias Booth – dijo la artista dándole un último abrazo -. Brennan tiene suerte de tenerte.

- No, la suerte es mía por tenerla a ella.

- ¿Para qué te quería Cullen con tanta urgencia? – le preguntó Cam.

- Se enteró de lo que pasó y quería que yo se lo contase en persona. Sabía que maté a Pam, pero no que ella le había disparado a Huesos, por eso quería explicaciones, pero ya está todo aclarado.

- He venido lo más rápido que he podido – decía Max, que en ese momento llegaba corriendo a la sala de espera y se acercó a ellos -. ¿Cómo está mi hija?

- Hola Max – lo saludó Booth correspondiendo al abrazo que el hombre le dio -. No nos han dicho nada más, aún la están operando. ¿Y Russ?

- Cuando lo llamaste estaba fuera de la ciudad, tardará un par de horas en venir – explicó -. ¿Pero qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Quién le disparó?

- Una loca que había sido sospechosa en el último caso – intervino Hodgins, que llegaba ya con las infusiones junto a Zack.

- Quiero que me la dejes, Booth, la mataré con mis propias manos – dijo, furioso.

- No será necesario, Max – dijo Booth -. Iba a disparar otra vez contra Huesos y yo la maté antes de que lo hiciera.

- Bien hecho, hijo – le agradeció Max -. Has salvado a mi hija, te debo la vida – dijo dándole un apretón amistoso en el hombro.

- ¿Queréis una? – los interrumpió Hodgins, con dos vasos de tila en la mano.

- Gracias – dijo Booth y aceptó el ofrecimiento.

- No, gracias – dijo Max negando con la cabeza -, no me van las infusiones.

Zack y Hodgins repartieron las infusiones a los demás y luego se sentaron junto a Ángela, Cam y Sweets.

- ¿Qué han dicho los médicos? – preguntó Max a Booth.

- Dicen que hay que esperar a la operación, tienen que sacarle la bala para parar la hemorragia.

- Entiendo – dijo Max, preocupado -, así que sólo podemos esperar.

- Me temo que sí.

* * *

Tres angustiosas horas más tarde, la cirujana que operó a Brennan, vestida con pijama y gorro verdes, salía a la sala de espera.

- ¿Familiares de Temperance Brennan? – preguntó en voz alta.

Max, Booth y los demás se levantaron rápidamente y acudieron a su lado.

- ¿Cómo está mi hija, doctora? – preguntó Max, desesperado.

- ¿Ya la han operado? – preguntó Ángela.

- Sí, ya la hemos operado – respondió la cirujana.

- ¿Y cómo está? – preguntó Booth, impaciente.

- La operación ha sido un éxito – dijo ella.

- ¡Gracias a Dios! – suspiraron todos, contentos y aliviados.

- Le hemos extraído la bala y hemos logrado reparar la parte del pulmón que estaba dañada.

- Entonces, ¿se pondrá bien? – preguntó Booth.

- El estado de la señorita Brennan sigue siendo muy delicado debido a la cantidad de sangre que perdió. La hemos trasladado a la UCI.

- ¿Pero no acaba de decir que la operación salió bien? – preguntó Max, alarmado.

- Sí, salió muy bien, pero el pulmón quedó seriamente dañado por el hemotórax. Cuando entró a urgencias se le colocó un tubo para drenar toda la sangre que había en el pulmón, pero una cantidad tan grande de sangre no se puede extraer así de repente, tiene que drenar poco a poco o el pulmón se colapsaría. Por eso la hemos llevado a Cuidados Intensivos. Ese pulmón está muy delicado y tenemos que tener a la señorita Brennan conectada a un respirador hasta que la sangre drene completamente y el pulmón se fortalezca para que ella pueda respirar por sí misma. Hasta entonces, la mantendremos en coma inducido por medicamentos, en su estado no podemos permitir que haga ningún esfuerzo.

- Dios – murmuró Booth, desolado, pasándose la mano por la frente.

- No deben perder la esperanza, ya lo peor ha pasado – les animó la doctora al ver sus caras-. Ahora tenemos que esperar a ver cómo evoluciona, y si la señorita Brennan ha sido capaz de resistir esta operación estoy segura que de saldrá de esta.

- Gracias, doctora – dijo Max -. ¿Cuándo podremos entrar a verla?

- En la UCI los horarios de visita son bastante restringidos, pero normalmente permiten una visita cuando el paciente acaba de ingresar. Eso sí, sólo dejan pasar a una persona y durante sólo 5 minutos. Suban a la planta 5, al ala izquierda, allí está la UCI. Yo les llamaré para avisarles de que ustedes suben.

- Gracias – dijeron ellos y la cirujana se fue.

- Vamos chicos, el ascensor está aquí al lado – dijo Cam.

- Esperad un momento – dijo Max y se acercó a un chico joven que estaba en los asientos del fondo de la sala de espera -. Eh muchacho, ¿cuánto quieres por éstas? – le preguntó, señalando las gafas de sol que el chico llevaba enganchadas al cuello de la camiseta.

- ¿Perdón, como dice?

- Max, ¿qué haces? – preguntó Booth, que lo esperaba junto a los demás en la puerta.

- Espera sólo un segundo – dijo y volvió a mirar al joven de las gafas -. Que cuánto dinero quieres por las gafas. Venga, que no tengo todo el día.

- Mmm… - pensó el muchacho, frunciendo el entrecejo -. Está bien, 100 pavos.

- ¿100 pavos? Venga ya, esas gafas no te han costado ni la mitad.

- 100 pavos, lo toma o lo deja.

- Anda listillo, toma 70 y date por satisfecho – dijo Max dándole un par de billetes, cogió las gafas y se fue antes de que el chico pudiera protestar.

- Vamos – dijo Max volviendo con los demás.

- ¿Puede saberse para qué quieres esas gafas? – le preguntó Booth, extrañado.

- Ya lo entenderás, hijo, ya lo entenderás – contestó el hombre golpeando cariñosamente el hombro derecho del agente.

* * *

Los siete tomaron el ascensor y se dirigieron a donde la cirujana les había indicado. Tras caminar unos metros por el pasillo, finalmente encontraron la entrada a la UCI, que estaba bien señalada en letras grandes rojas sobre unas puertas grandes de cristal translúcido que dejaban intuir la actividad que había tras las mismas. A la izquierda de las puertas, había una pequeña salita con asientos, que hacía de sala de espera.

Nuestros chicos esperaron allí, nerviosos e impacientes, hasta que un médico salió.

Max se dio la vuelta para que éste no lo viera y se puso las gafas de sol.

- ¿Pero qué…? – murmuró Sweets, que lo había visto.

- ¿Son ustedes la familia de Temperance Brennan? – preguntó el médico.

- Sí – afirmaron con la cabeza.

- Sí, yo soy su padre – dijo Max, que estaba al final del grupo, estirando los brazos y tocando torpemente a los demás para abrirse paso, fingiendo ser ciego.

- ¿Por qué está fingiendo que es… - decía Zack, pero un pisotón de Max sobre su pie derecho lo hizo callar - ¡Auch! – se quejó.

- Oh, perdona chaval, es que con los nervios me dejé mi bastón en casa, y sin él estoy perdido – dijo Max -. Dígame doctor, ¿cómo está mi hija?

- Bueno, como ya le dijo la cirujana que la operó, la tenemos sedada y conectada al respirador para controlar la presión del pulmón dañado. Por lo demás está estable, le hemos repuesto la sangre que perdió y sus constantes vitales están mejorando.

- Oh, gracias a Dios – dijo Max, aliviado -. ¿Puedo pasar a verla? Aunque bueno, lo de "verla" en mi caso es un decir.

- Sí, claro, pero sólo cinco minutos.

- Está bien – dijo Max y se agarró al brazo de Booth -. Vamos, hijo – le dijo al agente.

- Lo siento, pero sólo puede pasar una persona – advirtió el médico.

- ¿Es que no me ve? ¡Soy ciego, hombre! ¿Acaso quiere tenerme como paciente cuando me abra la cabeza con alguna pared?

- No se preocupe, llamaré a una enfermera para que le acompañe a entrar y a salir.

- De ninguno manera, no quiero interrumpir el trabajo de nadie, ahí dentro hay pacientes que necesitan a las enfermeras más que yo. Mi yerno me acompañará, ¿verdad, Booth? – le dijo dándole un discreto tirón en el brazo como señal para que le siguiera la corriente.

- Eh… sí, claro, yo lo acompañaré, doctor.

- No puede ser, va contra las normas.

- ¡Oh, vamos hombre! ¿Qué clase de médico es usted que ni siquiera se compadece de un pobre viejo ciego?

- Tranquilízate Max – dijo Booth, un poco nervioso.

- Bueno… está bien. Por esta vez haré una excepción – cedió finalmente el médico -. Pueden pasar, pero lo de los cinco minutos se sigue manteniendo.

- Descuide, y gracias. Anda hijo, ayúdame – dijo a Booth.

- Sí, vamos, con cuidado – dijo Booth siguiéndole el juego y lo guió como si de un ciego de verdad se tratase.

- Ese hombre es un genio – comentó Hodgins cuando Booth, Max y el médico desaparecieron tras la puerta de acceso a la unidad.

- Estoy completamente de acuerdo – dijo Sweets.

- Fingir ser ciego no es nada ingenioso – dijo Zack, que no comprendía por qué Max hizo eso.

- Sí que lo es – dijo Cam -. Max se ha hecho el ciego para que Booth también pudiera entrar a ver a Brennan.

- No lo comprendo.

- Zack, a veces me pregunto dónde te dieron el título – se burló Hodgins.

- En la universidad de Harvard, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Por nada, Zack, por nada – dijo el entomólogo, dejándolo por imposible, y los demás rieron.


	5. Chapter 5

_**gracias por sus reviews! me animan mucho a seguir! ;-) aquí les pongo en capítulo 5, a ver qué les parece. Saludosss**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Booth guió a Max siguiendo al médico a unos pasos de distancia.

- Gracias Max – dijo Booth en voz baja para que el médico no escuchase -, sé que has hecho esto para que yo también pueda entrar a ver a Huesos.

- No digas bobadas, hacerme el ciego en los hospitales es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos – rió Max.

Unos metros más adelante el médico se detuvo delante de uno de los boxes, indicándoles que era en el que se encontraba Brennan.

- Bueno, ya saben, cinco minutos. Mañana podrán estar más tiempo, en el horario de visitas – les explicó -. Y por favor, tengan cuidado, no toquen ningún aparato.

- Descuide, doctor – dijo Booth.

- Bien, les dejaré a solas con ella.

- Gracias – dijo Max.

- A ver Max, por aquí, con cuidado – siguió guiándolo Booth hasta que entraron al box y perdieron de vista al médico.

Nada más entrar a la habitación, Max se quitó las gafas y fue junto a su hija.

- Oh Tempi, cariño – dijo desolado al ver el estado de su hija -. ¿Qué te han hecho?

Por su parte, Seeley Booth fue incapaz de reaccionar durante unos segundos. No, tenía que ser un error, no podía tratarse de su compañera, era imposible. Aquella mujer fuerte y luchadora que sólo unas horas antes estaba cantando feliz y animada sobre el escenario del bar no podía ser aquella mujer que estaba en la cama, pálida y demacrada, inmóvil, conectada a todo tipo de máquinas y medicamentos, y con un aparato que respiraba por ella. Todo su mundo se vino abajo y, sin poder evitarlo, dos lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Haciendo acopio de valor y fortaleza, el agente se acercó al otro lado de la cama y cogió la mano de su compañera que tenía más cercana entre las suyas.

- Huesos perdóname – le suplicó, llorando, sin soltar la mano de la antropóloga -. Yo debí protegerte, te he fallado, lo siento.

- Ehhh… - dijo Max y le puso una mano en el hombro al agente -. ¿Pero qué dices? Tú le salvaste la vida. Ella no estaría viva de no ser por ti.

- Se ve tan frágil… - dijo Booth, sin dejar de mirarla.

- Se va a poner bien – la tranquilizó -. Venga, los dos tenemos que ser fuertes para darle ánimos, ¿me oyes? – dijo Max y el agente asintió con la cabeza -. No le sueltes la mano – le indicó y cogió la otra -. Eh Tempi, escúchame bien – le dijo a su hija, señalándola con el dedo -, los Brennan somos unos luchadores natos, así que no nos dejes en vergüenza, ¿me escuchas? Lucha para ponerte bien y levantarte de esta cama, sé que puedes hacerlo.

- Sí Huesos – continuó hablándole Booth, apretándole ligeramente la mano -, tienes que luchar. Te conozco y sé que nada puede contigo, así que ahora no es momento de dejarse vencer. Todos estamos contigo, así que no nos defraudes y demuéstranos a todos cómo es la verdadera Temperance Brennan.

- Eso es, hija, demuestra de qué madera estás hecha – dijo y Booth se sonrió ante el comentario.

- Ella te diría que no está hecha de madera, sino de huesos, piel, tejidos y cientos de cosas más – rió Booth ligeramente.

- Sí, tienes razón – sonrió Max.

Tras unos segundos en silencio, Booth se acordó de su medalla de San Cristóbal. El agente se la quitó con cuidado, se acercó a su compañera y con extremo cuidado de no hacerle daño se la colocó.

- Sé que no crees en estas cosas, Huesos – le dijo mientras lo hacía -, pero esto te ayudará.

Max, que observaba a Booth, quedó conmovido con el gesto de éste. Iba a decirle algo, cuando el médico entró en el box. Gracias a que estaba de espaldas a la puerta, Max pudo volver a ponerse las gafas de sol sin ser descubierto.

- Lo siento, pero ya el tiempo se ha acabado, deben irse – les avisó.

- Está bien – dijo Booth y se agachó rápidamente para darle un beso en la frente a su compañera -. Volveremos mañana – le dijo, en voz baja -. Vamos, Max – dijo acudiendo al lado de éste, volviendo a fingir que lo guiaba.

- Cuide bien de mi hija, doctor – dijo Max antes de irse.

- No se preocupen, aquí está en buenas manos – les dijo el médico -. ¿Necesitan que les acompañe?

- No, sé dónde está la salida, gracias.

* * *

Nada más cruzar las puertas de cristal translúcido se encontraron a los cerebrines, que salieron en su encuentro.

- ¡Oh, menos mal! – suspiró Sweets, aliviado al verlos salir.

- ¿La habéis visto? – preguntó Cam.

- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó Hodgins.

- Vamos, hablad de una vez – los apuró Ángela, impaciente.

- Eh eh, tranquilos – Booth intentó poner un poco de orden mientras Max se quitaba las gafas -. Sí, la hemos visto.

- ¿Y cómo la has visto, Booth? – preguntó Ángela, nerviosa.

- Bueno, como el médico dijo, está conectada al respirador y dormida por los medicamentos – explicó y vio como el rostro de la artista reflejó más preocupación -, pero aparte de eso la hemos visto bien, ¿verdad, Max? – dijo dándole un ligero codazo que los demás no pudieron percibir.

- Sí – afirmó Max entendiendo el gesto del agente -. Sigue siendo la misma luchadora de siempre.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Ángela, esperanzada.

- Sí – asintió Booth con la cabeza.

- Oh gracias a Dios, una buena noticia – suspiró la artista y se abrazó a Hodgins.

- ¿Ves? Te lo dije – le susurró el entomólogo acariciándole la espalda.

- Bien, ahora que sabemos que Brennan está bien creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es irnos a casa, darnos una ducha e intentar descansar un poco, hasta mañana a las 12 no podremos verla – dijo Cam señalando un cartel informativo de la pared que indicaba el horario de visitas: por las mañanas de 12 a 1 y de 4 a 6 por la tarde.

- Sí, es lo mejor – dijo Hodgins -. Vamos Angy, te vendrá bien comer y dormir un poco – le dijo cariñosamente pasándole una mano por la espalda.

- Yo regresaré a Urgencias – dijo Max -. Russ estará al llegar y cree que seguimos ahí.

- Te acompaño – dijo Booth.

Los siete tomaron juntos el ascensor hasta la planta baja y allí, tras despedirse de los demás, Booth y Max volvieron a la sala de espera de urgencias, donde encontraron a Russ, visiblemente nervioso, con el teléfono móvil pegado a la oreja.

- ¡Oh, gracias a Dios! – exclamó Russ cuando los vio llegar -. Empezaba a creer que me había equivocado de hospital -. Hola Booth – dándole un apretón de manos al agente.

- Me alegro de verte, Russ – dijo el agente.

- ¿Pero se puede saber dónde estabais? – preguntó Russ algo alterado.

Los dos hombres le contaron a Russ lo sucedido con Brennan y el estado de ésta, y después se fueron. Booth llevó en su coche al padre y al hermano de su compañera hasta la casa de ésta y les dio una copia de las llaves que la antropóloga le había dejado unos meses atrás antes de irse a uno de sus viajes a Sudamérica para identificar restos antiguos.

Tras dejarlos allí, se fue directo a su casa. Cuando entró a su apartamento el reloj de la cocina marcaba las 3 y media de la madrugada. Agotado, el agente se dejó caer sobre el sofá. Ahora, a solas, en la tranquilidad de su hogar, sus pensamientos se agolpaban y la cabeza le daba vueltas. En un intento por tranquilizarse, Booth echó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, pero lo único que consiguió al hacerlo fue revivir la tragedia de esa noche otra vez, volvió a ver a Pam, bajando el arma con cara de satisfacción, mientras le decía _"Lo he_ _hecho por nosotros"_, y vio otra vez a Huesos entre sus brazos, agonizando. Rápidamente abrió los ojos, intentando apartar aquellos horribles momentos de su pensamiento.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, el agente sacó su cartera del bolsillo de la chaqueta y extrajo una foto de él y Brennan juntos que llevaba dentro. El agente dejó escapar una sonrisa al recordar aquel momento.

_Fue poco después de comenzar a trabajar juntos, mientras trabajaban en un nuevo caso. Ángela se había llevado la cámara de fotos al laboratorio y se había pasado el día detrás de todos los del equipo, sacándoles fotos en diversas situaciones._

_Brennan se había pasado todo el día en la plataforma, analizando el esqueleto del hombre hallado muerto, en busca de algo más que les pudiera ayudar a esclarecer la causa de la muerte. Absolutamente concentrada en su trabajo, ni cuenta se había dado de lo que hacía su amiga ni tampoco de las fotos que ésta le había sacado. Tan sólo la voz de Booth, entrando al laboratorio, la devolvió al mundo real._

_- ¡Eh, Huesos! – exclamó el agente nada más entrar._

_- ¡Vaya! ¿A quién tenemos aquí? Pero si es el agente más guapo del FBI – sonrió Ángela acercándose a él -. Sonríe cariño – le dijo mientras lo enfocaba con la cámara._

_El agente se paró y le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas antes de pasar su identificación por el escáner de acceso a la plataforma._

_- Ángela, ¿qué estás haciendo? – le preguntó Brennan._

_- ¿A ti que te parece, cielo? Saco fotos de lo mejor de mi trabajo, para cuando tenga uno de esos días espantosos mirarlas y recordarme a mí misma por qué razón me gusta estar aquí. Venga, ahora os sacaré una foto a los dos juntos._

_- Es una idea estupenda. Ven, Huesos – dijo Booth sujetándola suavemente por la cintura._

_- Lo siento, ahora no, estoy muy ocupada – dijo Brennan volviendo a la mesa de metal donde reposaba el esqueleto._

_- ¿Qué? Venga Huesos, este tío ya está muerto – señalando al esqueleto -, puede esperar. Además, sólo será un segundo._

_- No veo por qué tanto interés en que nos hagamos una foto – protestó la antropóloga -. Tú y yo nos vemos prácticamente todos los días._

_- Oh vamos, Huesos, la gente normal se hace fotos para inmortalizar sus mejores momentos. _

_- ¿Y qué?_

_- Que tú y yo no tenemos ninguna foto de nosotros juntos. Venga, por favor, sólo será una – le suplicó uniendo las palmas de sus manos mientras ponía su mejor sonrisa -, ¿qué me dices?_

_- Está bien – accedió ella al fin, incapaz de resistirse a esa maravillosa sonrisa._

_- ¡Bien! – sonrió satisfecho y sin esperar más, la tomó suavemente por una mano, la atrajo hacia él y cuando ya la tenía cerca, cambió la mano de lugar y la colocó en su cintura._

_La antropóloga, sin dejar de mirar la mano del agente, iba a decirle algo a éste, cuando Ángela los interrumpió._

_- A ver, juntaos un poco más – les pidió._

_- ¿Así? – preguntó Booth tras atraer a la antropóloga un poco más hacia él._

_- Sí, perfecto, Booth. Brennan, cielo, acerca un poco más tu cara a la de Booth, ¡así, perfecto! Y ahora sonreíd y no os mováis – dijo y disparó la cámara -. Oh, ¡ha salido preciosa! – exclamó entusiasmada al mirar el resultado en la pantalla de la cámara._

_- Quiero una copia de esa foto – le dijo Booth._

_- Eso está hecho, querido – sonrió la artista y se fue._

Esa era la primera y la única foto que se habían hecho en los tres años que llevaban trabajando juntos, y ahora Booth se arrepentía de que así fuera, y se prometió a sí mismo de que cuando Huesos saliera del hospital se sacarían muchas más. Eso, claro, si ella lograba salir.


	6. Chapter 6

**_bueno, ya el fic termina, este es el último capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis leído y comentado. Espero que os guste el capítulo y ya nos leeremos en otros fics. Saludossss ;-)_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Por mucho que el agente intentara ser positivo, los pensamientos de lo peor acudían solos a su mente cuando recordaba el estado de su compañera, frágil, vulnerable e indefensa, postrada en aquella cama de hospital. Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y Booth no se molestó en reprimirlas. En la soledad e intimidad que su casa le ofrecía, el agente de desahogó y lloró durante largo rato. Tras hacerlo, se sintió un poco más aliviado y tranquilo, y recuperando la compostura, se prohibió a sí mismo volver a pensar en lo peor.

- Si Huesos no se rinde yo tampoco lo haré – dijo en voz alta, dándose ánimos.

Después se levantó y de mala gana fue a la cocina a comer algo, su estómago le pedía algo de comida a gritos. Luego, incapaz de dormir, volvió al sofá y empleó el resto de la noche en elaborar el informe de lo sucedido para quitárselo de encima cuanto antes.

Al día siguiente todos estuvieron puntuales en la sala de espera de la UCI para ver a la antropóloga. Los primeros en entrar fueron Max y Russ, y después los demás se fueron turnando, y se pusieron de acuerdo para que Booth se pudiera quedar un rato a solas con ella.

El resto de la semana transcurrió de forma similar, con la diferencia de que Cam, Hodgins, Zack y Sweets decidieron volvieron al trabajo para dejar que Max, Russ, Booth y Ángela pasaran más tiempo con Brennan.

La recuperación de la antropóloga estaba siendo lenta pero segura, según les habían dicho los médicos. El hemotórax se había resuelto completamente, ya le habían quitado el pleurecath y su pulmón se estaba recuperando satisfactoriamente.

Cuando lo dejaban a solas con ella, Booth no dejaba de hablarle. La cogía de la mano, le daba ánimos y le decía que él estaba ahí con ella y jamás la abandonaría. Pese a no recibir respuesta de ella porque aún continuaba sedada, él tenía la convicción de que ella lo estaba escuchando y eso le animaba a continuar.

Unos días más tarde, cuando fueron a verla por la mañana, el médico les informó de que por la noche le habían bajado un poco la sedación y había comenzado a respirar por sí misma, por lo que le quitaron el tubo de la boca y le habían continuado bajando la sedación hasta retirarla por completo. No obstante, les advirtió que al haber tenido una sedación tan fuerte durante varios días, los efectos de la misma tardarían varias horas en desaparecer del todo, por lo que Brennan aún estaba dormida.

Contentos por la noticia, entraron a verla y se alegraron aún más al verla de una vez sin aquel tubo y sin estar conectada al respirador. Ahora Brennan tenía mucho mejor aspecto, y de no ser por estar en el hospital, parecería que tan sólo estaba echándose una pequeña siesta.

Al terminar la hora de visita, Booth, Ángela, Max y Russ fueron a darles la buena nueva a los demás, quienes la recibieron con tanto entusiasmo como ellos.

Esa tarde Booth volvió al hospital más esperanzado que nunca, esperando encontrarse a su Huesos despierta. Sin embargo, cuando entró llegó su turno y entró a verla, ella aún seguía durmiendo. Sin perder el ánimo, el agente se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente, como hacía siempre cuando entraba.

- Hola Huesos – la saludó -. Dice el médico que ya estás mucho mejor, así que no sé a qué estas esperando para abrir los ojos y levantarte ya de esa cama, ¿eh? Además, hoy te he traído algo, una cosa de parte de Zack, creo que un libro – dijo y se sentó en la silla que había junto a la cama -. Conociendo a Zack, seguro que se trata de un libro para cerebrines con esas palabras impronunciables que sólo vosotros entendéis. Vamos a ver… - sacó el libro de la bolsa -. ¡Ajá! No me equivocaba, un libro para cerebrines – rió -. ¡Uf, y menudo libro! "Avances en la extracción de ácido desox… desoxi… - le era imposible pronunciar aquella palabra – desoxirrib…"

- Ácido desoxirribonucleico, es el ADN.

- ¡Huesos! – exclamó sorprendido al ver que era su compañera quien lo había corregido - ¡Estás despierta! ¡Oh gracias a Dios! – rápidamente se levantó y se inclinó hacia ella -. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Pues… siento como si me hubiera pasado un camión por encima, me duele todo el cuerpo y apenas puedo moverme.

- Bueno, es normal después de pasar todos estos días en la cama – la tranquilizó.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? – preguntó, preocupada.

- Casi dos semanas.

- ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Tan mal estoy?

- Nos diste un buen susto, pero ya pasó – le dijo Booth tomándole la mano -. Ya estás de vuelta – le sonrió -. Tu padre y tu hermano se van a poner muy contentos cuando les diga que ya despertaste.

- ¿Mi padre y Russ han venido?

- Sí, vinieron desde que les dije lo que te había ocurrido. Ahora están fuera, esperando a que yo salga para ellos entrar, y Ángela también está. Los demás están en el laboratorio, y Sweets en su despacho, pero te mandan saludos.

Brennan sonrió levemente y trató de incorporarse un poco.

- Auch – se quejó cuando sintió un dolor punzante en la zona del disparo.

- Huesos, ¿pero qué haces? – dijo Booth asustado – No puedes moverte.

- Creo que tengo rota la segunda costilla – dijo ella volviéndose a acostar.

- Sí, el médico dijo que la bala la rompió al entrar. ¿Estás bien? – preguntó, preocupado al ver su cara de dolor -. Será mejor que llame a la enfermera.

- No, tranquilo, ya el dolor se va pasando – lo tranquilizó.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Sí, no te preocupes, estoy bien – asintió respirando despacio y no muy profundo para evitar una nueva punzada -. Espera, ¿qué es esto? – preguntó cuando notó algo en su cuello y vio la medalla -. Booth… esto es… el San Cristóbal que te dio tu abuelo – dijo sorprendida.

- Sí – afirmó él -. Escucha Huesos, sé que tú no crees en estas cosas, pero yo sí, y te lo dejé para que te ayudara.

- Booth, eso es…

- Lo sé, lo sé, es ridículo, los objetos no tienen poderes sobres las personas – repitió de memoria el discurso de su compañera.

- No – dijo ella -, iba a decir que es precioso.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó él, casi sin creérselo.

- Sí. Sé lo importante que es esta medalla para ti, jamás te has separado de ella desde que te la dio tu abuelo, y me la has dejado a mí, es un detalle muy bonito, Booth, gracias – dijo emocionada y puso su mano derecha sobre la izquierda del agente.

- Bueno, tú también eres muy importante para mí – dijo éste tomando su mano y sonriéndole.

- Bueno, ahora que ya estoy bien creo que va siendo hora de devolvértela – dijo Brennan y se dispuso a quitarse la medalla.

- No, quédatela hasta que salgas del hospital – Booth la detuvo -. Dejemos que el milagro se haga completo, ¿vale?

- De acuerdo – sonrió ella -. Gracias.

- Espera, ¿acaso no piensas discutir sobre que los milagros no existen y bla bla bla?

- Nop – contestó la antropóloga –, confío en ti, y si tú dices que esta medalla me ayudará, yo te creo.

- Gracias, Huesos – dijo el agente con una gran sonrisa, sin soltarle la mano.

Tras pasar un rato más con su compañera, el agente salió a la sala de espera para informar a los demás de que ésta había despertado, y Max y Russ entraron corriendo a verla. Luego, cuando éstos salieron, Booth volvió a entrar, esta vez acompañado de Ángela, quien se tuvo que contener varias veces para no darle un gran abrazo a Brennan, por temor a lastimarla.

* * *

Al día siguiente trasladaron a Brennan a planta y allí no la dejaron sola ni un instante. Durante el día todos iban a visitarla y pasar un rato con ella, y por las noches Booth se quedaba a acompañarla, a pesar de las quejas de ella.

- Booth, estoy bien, de verdad, no necesito que nadie se quede conmigo.

- No seas cabezota, Huesos, voy a quedarme aquí, contigo, digas lo que digas – insistió él.

- Aquí hay enfermeras, si necesito algo las llamo y ya está – intentaba disuadirlo.

- Ah ah – negó él con la cabeza -, no me vengas con excusas, quiero pasar la noche aquí contigo y voy a hacerlo. Acompañándote, claro – puntualizó, consciente de cómo había sonado la frase.

- Oye Booth, te agradezco que quieras quedarte, de verdad, pero no quiero que te enfermes tú por mi culpa. Ese sillón parece incómodo, y te puede provocar importantes contracturas en la zona dorso-lumbar.

- ¿Bromeas? Este sillón es fantástico, es muy cómodo – dijo él bajando el respaldo del mismo hasta ponerlo totalmente horizontal y se acostó para demostrárselo.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?

- Porque quiero compensarte las horas que no te pude acompañar cuando estabas en la UCI.

- Booth, eso no fue culpa tuya, el horario de visitas allí es muy restringido, pues los pacientes están muy graves y necesitan muchos cuidados.

- Lo sé, pero no me importa, no pienso dejarte sola ni un segundo hasta que no me asegure de que estás totalmente bien.

- Estoy bien – dijo ella.

- Todavía tienes esa costilla rota, y te quedan varios días aquí en observación – le recordó.

- ¿Acaso piensas quedarte todos estos días?

- Así es, Huesos – asintió -. No vas a librarte de mí tan fácilmente.

- ¿Pero y qué hay con tu trabajo?

- He pedido unos días libres.

- Eres increíble – sonrió Brennan, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza.

- Lo sé – dijo él mostrando la mejor de sus sonrisas.

- ¿Seguro que estarás bien ahí? – le dijo señalando el sillón.

- De maravilla. Además, una enfermera me ha dejado una manta, se ve que le he caído bien – rió.

- Gracias, Booth.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por salvarme la vida por enésima vez, por quedarte a mi lado… por todo.

- Soy yo el que te tiene que estar agradecido, Huesos – Booth se levantó del sillón y se sentó en un borde la cama, frente a ella, tomándole una mano.

- ¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

- Por luchar y salir adelante, por no habernos dejado, por no haberme dejado. No sé que hubiera hecho sin ti – le confesó mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Sabes? No te lo he dicho aún, pero oí tu voz cuando estaba dormida, oí como me dabas ánimos, y eso es lo que me dio fuerzas para luchar.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, así que yo tampoco sé qué haría sin ti.

Justo en ese instante entró la enfermera a la habitación, rompiendo el mágico momento.

- Perdón, vengo a recoger la bandeja de la cena – dijo entrando, y Booth volvió al sillón.

- Buenas noches, Huesos – dijo mirándola cuando la enfermera se fue, y se tapó con la manta.

- Buenas noches, Booth.

**FIN**


End file.
